The Constellation Rose
by BoOkWoRm4ALLbOoKs
Summary: Scorpius is ready for Hogwarts, and with his new friends Albus and Rose, he is more determined than ever to make Hogwarts his new home. . No Pairings.. yet. follows Scorpius from first year to well after seventh year. Every few chapters will be in the POV of Rose or Albus. but mostly Scorpius. Work in process, reviews are appreciated. as are ideas.


**Authors Note- Top of the evening to ya! this is my first ever fan fiction, that I've published anyway. **

**Reviews' would be welcome, and I won't publish the next chapter till I have at least 3 of them. flames are not cool man, however constructive criticism is. I hope everyone knows the difference. **

**still new to Fan fiction so I'm probably going to end up editing and reposting several times. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing in my story but OC's... which there will be very very few of.**

Chapter One- A difference

Scorpius imagined that a normal child about to leave his parents for the first time, would feel a range of emotions, and all of them related to fear & sadness. The only thing that Scorpius felt was relief. he was finally away from his parents. away from his father's constant abuses, lectures on pureblood regality & superiority, the constant nagging over posture & Scorpius's likes and dislikes, the Physical Punishments that were dealt when Scorpius had been caught doing something unfavorable, or when he had just entered his father's path at the wrong time. But the thing he was most looking forward to leaving was his mother, the woman who left him to suffer his father's wrath while she just looked on in silence.

Scorpius sat alone in his compartment on the Hogwarts Express , staring out the window. the relief was slowly turning to worry. Despite his tryings, Scorpius could not block out his father's lectures. From a young age he had been schooled to believe that he was better than others, and that was why he had never met any other children his age. They were beneath him. While he didn't truly believe that he was better than anyone, his father's lectures had served to make him feel out casted by others. He knew of his family's reputation, and knew others would more than likely have a prejudice against him for it. He wondered if at Hogwarts he would meet what his books he read for comfort called friends. if he would find anyone who was willing to look past his family's reputation and help him learn who he was in this highly unexplored world. Most kids he would assume had been shopping, had sleepovers, and had the chance to discover their own personal likes and dislikes. Scorpius however, had never left his house. at least not when he was old enough to remember. Scorpius had been two years old when his mother took him for a trip to Portmellon, a small town in southern Europe along the coast. the trip had been a year long, they had returned shortly after his third birthday. he remembered very little of it.

Scorpius's mood only soured by thinking of these things. He was determined to stay positive.

The train ride was going to be long, and like usual Scorpius decided to pass the time by reading his school books... again. however only a few moments after he dived into The Standard Book of Spell, Grade 1, did his compartment door fly open, a boy his age stood in the doorway, his hair was black and unruly, a stark contrast to Scorpius's own blonde and orderly. His face portrayed one of two things. he was either worried sick or was actually going to be sick.

"Do you mind if I sit here? " the black hair boy asked. not exactly knowing how to respond, Scorpius just nodded. The boy sat across from Scorpius and gazed out the window. The boy seemingly did not wish to speak to him, which was okay with Scorpius, though he had been hoping to have his first conversation with someone other than his parents, so he went back to reading.

Scorpius was nearly halfway through the book when...

" What house do want to be in?" Scorpius's head shot up.

"what?"

"Your house, what do you want to be sorted into? Gryffindor, Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw, or.. Slytherin." The Boy hesitated at the mention of Slytherin looking uncertain.

" I... d-don't ...Know." Scorpius mentally kicked himself for stuttering. his first real conversation and the person must have thought he was an awkward cry-baby but The boy didn't seem to notice.

" I think I want to be in Gryffindor, that's where my family has gone, but... I'm not brave like they are, so my brother says I'll be in Slytherin..." Even socially deprived Scorpius knew why this was a bad thing. Slytherin weren't exactly the cream of the crop when it comes to the wizarding world. and most were looked down on.

"My entire family has been in Slytherin."

"Do you want to be?"

"... No"

"Then you won't be." This shocked Scorpius.

"h-how? do you know what the sorting really is? My father told me it was a rubbish process." Curiosity made his words come out a little too fast. The boy misunderstood this.

" My dad says they put a talking hat on your head, it reads your personality, your desires, attributes, to place you in a house." This jammed Scorpius's thought process.

" That doesn't make sense. how can you choose if it reads those things?"

"I don't know, my dad just said it lets you choose. " the boy got really depressed looking then. not wanting the boy to be upset Scorpius said the first thing that came to mind.

"I think I would choose Ravenclaw then, I mean if it lets you choose..."

the boy perked up. " Are you a Nerd then? I see you have a lot of books."

"by society's definition... I guess I would be."

" You even talk like one!"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"not at all. I've got a cousin, she's a Nerd too. we are pretty close. You however don't sound as if you've had much social interaction before."

"... I haven't."

"Any friends?" Scorpius shook his head.

" My names Albus Potter then, Pleased to meet you." he said holding out his hand. Scorpius hesitated before shaking his hand.

"Scorpius... Malfoy." Scorpius Half expected him to get up angrily, call him a few names, then stomp out and was relieved when Albus stayed put.

"Cool name, its unusual."

"It's a Constellation."

"you Were Named after a group of stars? cool! I just got stuck with the first names of the last two headmasters at Hogwarts."

"Albus..." it took Scorpius a few seconds to pull up the second name. " Severus?"

"Yeah. What's your middle name?"

" Hyperion."

"another Constellation?"

"Yes."

"Sweet. Do you like Quidditch?"

"I've never Played." Albus looked Shell shocked, but didn't reply as the trolley lady had chosen that moment to stop by. Albus got a ton of candy, Scorpius only one as he had only 4 knuts. seeing Scorpius's meager load Albus began just randomly handing him candy.

" You've never played Quidditch? How is that possible? My family is Quidditch centered, my mom was even on the Holyhead Harpies!"

"I've never even ridden a broom"

The two boys talked for a long time, it was starting to get dim outside when their compartment door opened, a curly redheaded girl walked in holding a pair of Robes.

"Hey Rose! Scorp, this is my nerd cousin I was talking about. Rose this is Scorpius." Albus said enthusiastically. Scorpius muttered a barely audible hello. Rose barely even glanced his way.

"You left your robes in our compartment al, we are almost there and you'll need to change." it was then that she looked around the compartment. she stood there in silence staring at the two boys who were hastily pulling on their black robes. Their happy conversation gone, replaced by the nerves of the soon to occur sorting. It was after they had straiten their robes did she burst into a fit of giggles.

"What?" exclaimed Al.

"You both have chocolate. All. Over. Your. Faces." Rose giggled. Both boys rubbed their faces with their sleeves. Until they both realized she was joking.

"Not funny, Rose, That was not funny at all." She giggled then left.

"you have an older brother right Albus?

"yeah, his name is James, he is a second year."

"did he worry about the sorting?" Albus was quiet for a while.

"I don't really remember, but I think he did."

"well..." said Scorpius, thinking back thinking back to their previous conversation" if he is as big a prat as you say he is, and everything turned out alright for him. I guess the same will happen for both of us."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Said Albus as the train came to a stop. " oh, by the way. Congratulations."

"Regarding?" said Scorpius as he tried to exit the compartment.

"getting your first friend." Albus said with a small smirk. Scorpius was shocked, and his lips turned up into a small smile as they exited the train.

"Why thank you ." they both walked over to the giant man who was waving a lantern and shouting "fir's years o'er here." Albus talked with the man, whom was identified as Rubeus Hagrid, until they were loaded into boats. this did not surprise Scorpius, as he had read about it. All the first years let out a collective gasp when the castle came into view, and everyone stared open mouthed until they landed. they were herded up stair cases until they came to a large door. in front of it was an old woman, who looked as though her very existence was built upon dignity. Scorpius admired her instantly. She waited silently until all of the first years were calm till she spoke.

"Welcome First years to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft, and Wizardry. I am Professor McGonagall. Your magical education is about to begin. in a few moment I will lead you through these doors, and you will be sorted into your houses. the houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Huffelpuff, and Slytherin. Good Behavior will earn you points, rule- Breaking will cause you to lose them. Good Luck." With that the doors opened, and she strode into the room.

The room was large and seemed to have floating candles and no ceiling. Scorpius knew the ceiling was enchanted, but by the look on Al's face he knew Al didn't. there were four long tables, filled with kids , it was easy to tell which was which by the colors the kids wore. on the far right was Slytherin, towards the middle there was Huffelpuff. On the far left was Gryffindor, then Ravenclaw. in the front of the room was table where Scorpius guessed was where staff sat by the looks of the tables occupants, which included Hagrid. in front of the table was a stool, a old worn-out hat sat upon it. The very sight of it was daunting.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, and the hall went silent.

"When I call your name, you will come up here , sit on the stool, and I will place the hat upon your head." She said clearly. then began to read off names.

"Ablerts, Sarah" a brown haired girl with a large nose walked shakily to the stool. when the professor put the hat on her head she flinched. nothing happened. a few moments later the hat animated and yelled "Huffelpuff!" applause roared as the girl smiled and skipped to her table.

"Barnes, Billy." went to Slytherin

More names were called until..

"Malfoy, Scorpius." A daunting hush went over the room. Scorpius was instantly filled with fear, he looked at Albus Quickly, then walked up to sit down on the stool. he saw a number of knowing faces, and angry ones staring at him. then darkness. His first thought was _I don't want to be judged by them. _

_ Oh really? Your much different than your father then. he would have loved this attention. _ Scorpius was almost too shocked to reply.

_ Who are you? _

_ Why, I am the sorting hat. let's see here... mmm, a masochist, and a martyr. courage, lots of that. but a very sharp mind, focused on intellect. but unlike your family I sense no ambition... so where to put you..._

_ Not Slytherin, please, not Slytherin. _

_ No,no,no, no... you wouldn't do well. while your bravery is admirable it better be... "_RAVENCLAW!"

There was a moment of silence after the hat was lifted off his head. then a thunderous applause, Scorpius was shell Shocked as he walked to his new table, his new house. He was greeted by a 6th year by the name of Matthew Collins. "welcome to our House Scorpius, have you read the books you were assigned this year?" Scorpius nodded warily. "good Chap, you do belong here with us and don't let anyone tell you different."

Next it was Albus's turn. he walked shakily up to the stool. but didn't flinch when it landed on his head. he even wore a determined expression. a few moments later... "GRYFFINDOR." and another thunderous applause.

A Skater, Roger went to Huffelpuff

"Weasley, Rose." Albus's cousin was last up, she had a calm expression, and walked quickly to the stool. the hat landed on her head and less than a second later shouted "RAVENCLAW." Rose smiled and skipped to sit across from Scorpius. She smiled at him. and he sort of smiled back.

There was a difference now. He wasn't alone anymore.

**A/N Please please please let me know how it is. I know it's Hard to tell during the first chapter but if it sucks I will probably discontinue it and try again. **

**Reviews are appreciated **

**Thank you!**


End file.
